


Lonely

by CustardCreamies



Series: Manners Maketh Man [4]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, M/M, kingsman!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 09:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10761741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: Sometimes being Merlin was pretty lonely, maybe Susie could help with that loneliness.





	Lonely

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Historygeek12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Historygeek12/gifts).



> I wrote this offhand due to Kingsman excitement and a picture of Halle Berry's character that made me think would suit Susie so...here you go.

Toto loved his job of course, but sometimes dealing with a ton of complaining Kingsman Agents was not fun.

"Merlin, my glasses broke."

"Merlin, the dogs in that warehouse tore my suit apart!"

"Merlin, my grenade didn't go off. I almost died!"

Kimi was in front of him now, another pair of broken glasses crushed in his hand.

"I had to break them." Kimi insisted. "Somehow the record feature was stuck to recording and it recorded me and Sebastian-"

"Yes. I don't need to know." Toto waved off the rest of Kimi's sentence. "I'll get you a new pair and say those were damaged in the field."

"Thank you." Kimi smiles and hands him the broken glasses before walking back to Sebastian, who was standing sheepishly by the door.

Toto sighs and puts his head in his hands, totally beyond exhausted.

As the tech and weapons expert, he was in charge of making the gadgets the Kingsman agents took into the field. His nickname of Merlin showed that he was the inventor and the protector of the Agents.

It was a highly stressful job and sometimes he wishes he could have been just a handler, but one conversation with Britta had made him realise he liked his tech department job better.

"You do not want to be a handler." Britta had said over coffee one morning. "Do you want to be in charge of Sebastian when he's on a mission? He barely listens, flirts with all his targets and sometimes is so busy mooning over Kimi that he forgets to switch his glasses off." Britta leans forward. "I see everything!"

That sentence had cemented him into weapon designing, but the amount of Agents breaking stuff recently was just way too stressful.

Toto feels a gentle hand on his shoulder and he looks up, smiling softly when he sees it's Susie.

Susie had only joined Kingsman recently. She had been brought in to help the tech department. Her skills and ideas gained in MI6 had meant she was a valuable assent to the team and it had not taken Toto long to fall for her.

Susie smiles gently and tucks her hair behind her ears, her glasses slightly slipping down her nose. "Rough day?" She asks softly.

"You could say that." Toto nods. "Lewis lost his umbrella, Nico broke his lighter and Kimi crushed his glasses being an idiot."

"Poor you." Susie says softly, gently rubbing his back. "Should we go for a walk to take your mind off of things?"

"I would, but I have to make a new suit for Lance too." Toto thunks his head on the table.

"The suit can wait." Susie says softly. "I'm sure Pascal won't mind making it? He is your apprentice after all."

"But it's a complicated process!" Toto replies. "I need to be the one to make it."

"Well then, come with me. Take a break and then get back to it." Susie replies, her voice leaving no room for arguing.

"Fine." Toto sighs and gets up from his seat.

Susie gently touches his back and leads him to the capsule that would take them back to the shop.

The shop was the front of the spy agency. From the outside it looked like a Tailor's shop that made high end suits, but it was just a front and a pathway to the secret base.

Susie leads Toto past the lines of suits on the wall and nods to Lance, who was put on shop duty after messing up another mission.

"I'll be back in five minutes." Toto tells him, smiling at him.

"Make it thirty." Susie replies. "You need the air."

Toto rolls his eyes at Lance and follows Susie out onto the street.

* * *

The two of them make their way to the local park. The spring air making Toto feel better.

They both sit down at a bench and enjoy each others company.

"Do you ever have time for rest?" Susie asks Toto after a few minutes.

"Hmm?" Toto asks, turning to face her.

"You know, with running the department, do you have any time for yourself? For friends, family?"

"Not really." Toto shakes his head. "I spend most of my days at the base. I have to. I keep everything running."

"Sounds lonely." Susie whispers softly, looking at him. "And you have no one to come home to?"

"Not with my line of work." Toto replies sadly. "I can't find anyone to stay with me..."

Susie turns away, biting her lip.

"What is it?" Toto asks gently.

"I....how can I say this." Susie sighs and turns to him. "I've been alone too...joining Kingsman has been such a whirlwind and it means I haven't had time to look for anyone."

"I'm sorry." Toto tells her, taking her hand.

"Don't be." She shakes her head. "I wouldn't change my job for love anyway." She smiles. "Besides, someone at my job has turned my head."

"Who?" Toto asks, not daring to think she means him.

Susie smiles at him. "He's the boss of my department. Always grumpy, seems to hate Kimi more then anything and makes the most amazing things."

Susie pauses and looks him in the eye before continuing.

"He's also incredibly sweet and kind, made me feel welcome when I joined the team and is also lonely, just like me."

Toto feels his heart flutter in his chest at the look in her eyes.

"It's you." Susie says gently. "I'm in love with you."

And then Susie is kissing him and Toto finds himself kissing her back.

Susie's lips are soft against his and Toto feels himself sighing and relaxing against her.

When they part, Susie smiles up at him happily. "That was amazing."

"Want to do it again?" Toto asks with a smirk.

"Yes." Susie replies, leaning in to kiss him again.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/kudo if you enjoyed! :D


End file.
